Love vs Sex
by Solitudely
Summary: No, para él era diferente "hacer el amor" al simple "sexo". Deseaba hacer el amor con el británico. Hacerle el amor como nunca. Esa noche Alfred lo decidió, le haría el amor a Arthur. No importa las quejas de éste, lo haría.


Este fic es como una critica (?), sí, Solitudely anda como que media protestante…NO creo que esta pareja sea sólo sexo. Eso es lo que les quiero decir. Historia y manera de pensar contagiada de mi esposa Nathy de nuevo, y también ella me ayudo a escribir esto. ¿Sabes?, creo que tienes razón.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: Sólo Estados Unidos/Reino Unido, USA/UK, Alfred/Arthur, como gusten.

**Advertencia:** Semi-lemon, temas sexuales. Alfred aburrido del… ¡del sexo!, sí, así de raro.

* * *

><p>Porque Alfred no era tan feliz como parecía. Sí, tenía una relación con Arthur en aquellos momentos, en ese año precisamente estaban "saliendo". Sí, se quedaban a dormir en la casa de su pareja uno que otro día y todo pararía tan <strong>Happy<strong> and **Perfect**. Pero ese americano se estaba aburriendo y se aburría mucho.

Su relación… la que mantenía con UK ¿exactamente que era?

Sí, eso era lo que molestaba a Estados Unidos, nada particular en contra de Iggy ya que él aún era fascinante. Tenerlo entre sus sabanas era algo que para muchos es un lujo y que USA aún mantenía con un gran orgullo. Cada vez que decía que Arthur era su amante un suspiro salía de su boca sin creérselo del todo.

Pero…, por todo lo demás era ese "algo" que le sacaba de quicio. Ese algo era que su supuesta relación era sólo sexo. O al menos en eso se estaba trasformando.

** ¿Las palabras de cariño?**

**Sexo.**

**¿Las grandes aventuras?**

**Sexo.**

**¿Lo interesante que hacían?**

**Sexo.**

**¿Con qué lo conquistaba?**

**Sexo.**

¡Todo era sexo! ¡Todo! y hasta lo que parecía no serlo lo era. Era verdad, el sexo con Arthur era placentero, excitante entre muchas palabras deleitantes. Pero después de un tiempo comprendió que no quería que eso fuera su relación. Casi no parecían amantes, rara vez salía una palabra de cariño entre ellos dos si no era apunto de llegar al orgasmo.

¡Y es más!, ni aún llegando a éste se cumplía mucho ese rol, ahora se dedicaban a gemir y gruñir, darse mordidas y respirar sensualmente en la oreja del otro era algo que era ya casi infaltable en aquellos dos.

—Do you wanna fuck? —decía Arthur sentado arriba del menor. Específicamente en aquel lugar erógeno, era obvio lo que planeaba con esto.

Movía un poco sus caderas esperando una respuesta. Alfred estaba sin su camisa y miró al mayor algo agitado con un leve rubor sintiendo como su intimidad se endurecía al tener a Iggy montado arriba de esta removiéndose casi perversamente.

—¿No quieres?, pues bien… púdrete...

—Pero Arthur…—se trataba de excusar tomándole del brazo para no dejarlo ir.

Le toma posesivamente la cara desde el mentón, se acerca a su boca y lo besa. Sus labios jugando desesperadamente de un momento a otro.

—Yeah, quiero sexo contigo Arthur…—susurró al separarse. Sólo para que aquel británico no lo dejara.

El británico por un momento se hizo de rogar, nadie le negaba el sexo y más cuando era él quien lo ofrecía. Tenía que sacar y botar a la basura parte de su orgullo cuando lo hacía y aquel estadounidense no lo dejaría en menos. Aunque…aunque fuera el hombre de quien estaba enamorado, a quien amaba. A pesar de que llevaban tiempo saliendo aún no se sincera completamente con su amante.

Sí…iban a tener sexo.

—Ar-Arthur…—sujeto las piernas del inglés acomodándolas y abriéndolas levemente metiendo su miembro más adentro soltando pre-semen que lubricaba la cavidad anal del mayor. Se deslizaba con mayor facilidad dentro de aquella estrecho y delicioso hueco.

—Ahh…!ahh..! aahah…Al-lfred…—gemía mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el del americano dando más firmeza y rudeza al acto. Sí, Inglaterra daba más acción al sexo.

—Dime…algo…algo..ahhh…—gemía también ante la fricción de su miembro al estar poseyendo de aquella manera al mayor.

Se movía dentro del británico, entrando profundo. Cada vez más adentro y más fuerte, no paraba el ritmo. Sabía que al mayor le gustaba así.

—Ahhh… se siente…aag…bien aahh~ —decía con voz ronca por la excitación. Le pedía entre pequeños jadeos al menor que lo masturbara. Éste le hacía caso comenzando a agitar el miembro del anglosajón mientras sentía pequeñas mordeduras en su cuello por parte de éste.

Gimieron, se acariciaron y besaron pero Alfred no escuchaba nada del mayor, no escuchaba ningún "te amo" ¿acaso ya no lo amaba?

Y lo miraba alucinado subir y bajar. Aquella cara de éxtasis en el anglosajón, el placer cada vez que entraba en el cuerpo de éste. Como se retorcía ante cada embestida, ante cada caricia a su cuerpo. Pero todo aquello estaba perdiendo la magia. Alfred definitivamente tenía que hacer algo por su relación.

Era triste…toda esa situación era triste.

Porque para Alfred hacer el amor y tener sexo eran dos cosas diferentes. Para él no eran sinónimos.

**Tener sexo**...es una propiedad y/o acto biológico de animales, humanos en los que uno de los seres introducen el aparato reproductor masculino en la hembra para poder procrear o simplemente tener placer en caso de algunos humanos, sólo para estimularse. En el caso de los hombres se podría decir que era algo similar sólo que éstos no podían quedar embarazados y pueden cambiar de roles, un intercambio de fluidos corporales de sabor agrio y de contextura algo gelatinosa, viscosa y espesa. Era un intercambio de líquidos pegajosos y de obtención de placer. _Cuando_ _sólo_ _tenemos sexo, lo único que hacemos es masturbarnos con otro cuerpo_. Así de mal podía hacerlo sonar.

**Hacer** **el** **amor**…en cambio, era algo totalmente diferente. Es un acto único, placentero. Una deliciosa demencia voluntaria. No era sólo follar en una cama hasta no haber mañana, era recorrer el cuerpo del otro entre pequeñas caricias, entre pequeños "te amo", las sensaciones más nítidas a través de miradas, de susurros suaves y hermosos. Porque hacer el amor empezaba antes de estar en la cama, con cada mirada, con cada pensamiento que le dedicas a esa persona, con cada segundo, con cada sutil toque, con sólo el sentimiento ya comenzaba aquel acto. Hacer el amor es saber utilizar el sexo para desintegrarnos por unos momentos y volvernos a reconstruir renovados. Era dar y recibir por voluntad propia, por hacer sentir bien al ser amado. Eso era hacer el amor.

Pero que pasaría si es que…¿Arthur nunca ha hecho el amor con aquel estadounidense? Y si ese americano en sí era uno más en la lista. Si ser el amante de Arthur Kirkland era sólo mantenerlo entretenido a través de un juego de noche ¡No quería eso!. Tal vez Arthur simple y sencillamente tenía un deseo sexual por él, sólo deseaba obtener placer del menor y simplemente nada más. Eso haría una persona que en efecto, sólo buscara sexo.

Deseaba hacer el amor con el británico. Hacerle el amor como nunca. Esa noche Alfred lo decidió, le haría el amor a Arthur. No importa las quejas de éste, lo haría.

Y aquella noche…

—Entonces… ¿te quedas hoy en mi casa? — casi no pareció pregunta. Más bien era una afirmación.

—Supongo que no se puede evitar, si me voy ahora llegaré muy tarde…

—¿Quieres ir a la cama? —decía el norteamericano con una pequeña sonrisa.

El británico abrió un poco sus ojos mirando aquella inocente sonrisa en los labios de su amante. Esa manera tan sutil de pedirle aquella petición hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera suavemente y un leve sonrojo aflorara en sus mejillas. Nada demasiado grave, pero era un hecho curioso. No había pasado mucho tiempo de que había llegado allí y el menor ya buscaba una relación sexual con él. Era extraño en aquel muchacho, muy extraño.

El inglés acepta levemente. El americano no se hace de rogar y se dirige hasta la pieza mientras se desliza sensualmente la corbata. A Inglaterra le hirvió la sangre ante aquel seductor gesto.

Estaba por llegar al cuarto siguiendo al menor esperando que éste estuviera en la cama, avanza un poco adentrándose hasta la habitación pero no encontró a nadie con aquellos verdes ojos que poseía. Fue cuando sintió un leve empujón tirarlo a la cama, tan suavemente que fue hasta relajante.

—No te levantes… —decía el americano mirando a su amante acomodándose un poco en la cama.

Estaba allí, ya sin camisa nuevamente y unos pantalones ya abiertos. Se fue tirando hacia la cama con suavidad quedando arriba del mayor. —Quiero hacerte el amor…y quiero hacértelo toda la noche…—le decía acercándose hasta su oído.

Inglaterra botó aire ante aquella confesión. La voz de Estados Unidos lo estaba embriagando, tal y como el alcohol lo hacía. Sus palabras comenzaban a hacer eco en su mente deseando desesperadamente que lo besaran. Que comenzaran a acariciarse. A hacerse cosas sucias. Quería gemir y gritar como nunca y ver a aquel americano agitado y con la respiración entrecortado. Se veía tan lindo en aquellos momentos…

El británico procedió a aceptar con un leve jadeo. Se tiro sutilmente más hacía atrás apoyándose en los codos mirando al estadounidense. Éste estaba ubicado en su camisa, desabrochándosela lentamente mientras sacaba esa corbata del cuello anglosajón.

Se miraron durante unos cuantos segundos, los labios del británico no resistieron más tanta cercanía y atrajo al estadounidense hacía si, hasta sus labios. Jugaba con estos suavemente mientras el mejor botaba uno que otro suspiro ante la sensación pero no comenzaba tan rápido como el inglés, se separo extrañando un poco al mayor y volvió a juntarlos. Con dulzura y prolongando el tiempo para luego meterse dentro de su cavidad buscando la lengua del británico.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrerse, a frotar sus yemas contra piel desnuda. Buscando lugares para besar, para satisfacerse.

—A-Alfred…—gemía, arrojado en la cama con la respiración entrecortada y la camisa abierta.

Estados Unidos lo miraba con lujuria, con deseo. Los besos comenzaron a embarcar el cuerpo del inglés de arriba hasta abajo, mordía en su clavícula como también pequeñas succiones en aquellos rosados botones. Alfred se estaba dando su tiempo, le estaba volviendo loco la espera, tanto a él como al británico quien no soportaba la excitación. Se sentía tan duro, tan caliente, cada mano de aquel americano sentía que lo quemaban y se grababan en su cuerpo como si de un fuego se tratara.

El americano lo estaba haciendo con tanta… ¿pasión? con tanto…¿amor?, Inglaterra se comenzó a sentir extraño, fuera de lugar. No estaba acostumbrado a esto…aquello le daba ¿vergüenza?, hacía que perdiera la compostura, sus sentidos sólo podían pensar en Alfred y en aquella apasionada voz que usaba cada vez que mencionaba su nombre. Le encantaba cada vez que decía "Arthur" con aquellos deliciosos labios.

—Arthur…hagamos el amor…

—E-Eso estamos haciendo idiota ..aah ¿no? —jadeó suavemente cerrando los ojos al sentir una mano invadiendo debajo de su ropa interior.

—Siempre…contigo…siempre estamos te-niendo sexo Iggy…no estamos haciendo el amor…pareciera que sólo deseas…tener sexo conmigo…—murmuró triste depositando un beso en su mejilla sutil e infantilmente, de manera incluso tímida.

—¿De qué demonios estás habla-ndo? —se removió un poco al sentir como le acariciaban los testículos y acariciaban aquel miembro duro entremedio de sus piernas.

Los pantalones del mayor comenzaron a descender por la mano derecha del estadounidense, luego, así paso también con su ropa interior. Le caía a través de las piernas dejando al descubierto toda la parte inferior del inglés.

—De que…no hacemos el amor, sólo tenemos sexo Inglaterra, quiero cambiar eso…—resalto alto mientras metía un dedo con pre-semen del inglés dentro de su ano, con sutileza tirándolo más para adentro.

Inglaterra gimió ronco. Pero aquel acto no lo distrajo. ¿No hacían el amor? ¿Qué él sólo buscaba sexo? ¡Que se estaba creyendo ese crío! ¡No podía decir eso sin saber lo que él pensaba antes!, pero claro, ese era el problema…Inglaterra no decía lo que estaba pensando. Sólo se le escapaba a veces, en el orgasmo…, y además creía haberlo controlado.

—Estás…tan caliente aquí dentro…—le decía colocándole suaves besos en su tersa piel moviendo lentamente el dedo de al medio dentro del mayor. Éste jadeo un poco, sólo suavemente depositándose más en el hombro del menor.

—Sólo…só-lo hazlo anmmg, luego…—decía metiendo una de sus manos en el bóxer del menor frotando su miembro y apretando en ciertos lugares, acariciando la cabeza de su miembro con las yemas de sus dedos y jugando con los testículos. Dominaba aquella técnica. Adoraba masturbar a Estados Unidos.

—Ahh…Iggy, ¿qué ha-ces? aahmm

—La tienes dura…, te ayudo un…ahh poco…—gimió al sentir el dedo anular en su interior. Cerró los ojos y arqueó un poco su cuerpo pegándose al calor del americano, sus dos torsos estaban desnudos. —No soy… un ..aah..maldito desconsiderado como piensas…

El inglés apenas podía concentrase al sentir como daban vuelta aquellos dedos en su cavidad anal, su miembro erecto daba contra el vientre del mayor y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a rodear sus cuerpos, trato de acomodarse un poco para ubicar su pene junto al de Alfred para masturbarse juntos. Lo consiguió arrancando un gemido ronco de su boca tanto como la del estadounidense.

—Su-sueltala Iggy, no…me sigas…tocando—le dio un leve beso en la frente. —Thank you…—susurró dulcemente al ver que el inglés trataba de hacerlo sentir bien, que volvía a tocarlo de aquella manera.—¿Puedo meterla dentro?

—No…no me pre-guntes aaha cosas como esas…—respondió sutilmente avergonzado sintiendo como los dedos del menor salían de su interior y sus caderas eran suavemente elevadas para quedar sobre el miembro del americano.

Y allí, entre un beso volvió a bajar para que lo penetraran delicada, sutil y excitantemente.

El vaivén no se dio a esperar, Alfred comenzó lento, muy lento pero fuerte, dejaba que entrara todo dentro del europeo haciendo que éste se descontrolara, aferraba su cuerpo al del menor y la tención llegaba hasta sus manos dejándole leves rasguños y mordidas en el cuerpo contrario.

—Hhh..ahh..ag…ahhh…Al-Alfred…—apretaba la mirada mientras abría un poco más sus piernas sintiendo como su cavidad se dilataba más.

Adentro y afuera y repitiendo el proceso. Cada embestida más profunda que la otra pero sin aumentar el ritmo del acto. Arthur lo sentía tan nítido, tan placentero. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así.

—S-stop…Alfred…por…aah…aah ~!…—comenzaba a juntar las piernas mientras entrecerraba los ojos con placer coloreando más sus mejillas.

Le dolía su miembro, sentía que se iba a correr antes que el norteamericano. NO podía estar pasándole esto. Cerró las piernas un poco mientras jadeaba. No eyacularía antes…no lo haría ¿verdad?

—¿Qué ha-ces ahh Iggy? —gimió roncamente tomando las caderas del británico para continuar embistiéndolo con aquella lentitud y profundidad deleitándose con el rostro que tenía el mayor.

Estaba extasiado totalmente. Su cuerpo se removía y temblaba suavemente ante cada sutil movimiento de las caderas de Alfred contra las suyas, cada mano del americano recorriendo su pecho examinándolo con exquisitez. Como algo realmente preciado, algo realmente hermoso.

—¿Te gusta Ingla-terra?

—Ahh..a..ahh… ¡Alfred! —el menor no se detenía. —Me..ahh… detente…si sigues así me corre-ré….hazlo más rápido…más…duro…—le pedía entre gritos y jadeos.

—I love you Arthur…so much…—le susurraba en el oído roncamente mientras llevaba su mano hasta su mentón obligándolo a voltear para besarlo apasionadamente. Y allí comenzó a aumentar el ritmo retorciendo al británico de puro placer.

—Yo…yo…tú…aah…me haces…sentir…—gemía al mismo compás que el menor. Todas las palabras, la forma en que le estaban haciendo el amor…todo retumbaba en la mente del británico. — I love…you too…ah..aah! aahah có-cómo y…¿por qué…aah por qué….consigues que pierda el control? —decía avergonzado arqueando un poco su cuerpo.

El americano abrió los ojos ante lo que decía el anglo en medio de aquellas profundas embestidas. Su cara…la del británico estaba completamente agitada. Exudaba sensualidad y seducción sexual por cada gramo de su piel ¿por qué tenía él que tener un novio inglés tan jodidamente atractivo?, se repitió por enésima vez mientras seguía haciéndole el amor, **fuerte**, apasionada y placenteramente.

—Pierdes…ah… ¿pier-des el control?— acomodo un poco su cuerpo comenzando a embestir más de abajo retorciendo al británico, estaban tocando su punto, la prostata. Aquel que lo volvía loco.

—Y-yes…lo haces…—se abrazó de manera posesiva al cuerpo del americano, tratando de demostrarle que era suyo y de nadie más—Siempre…siem-pre...aah, sin falta lo haces…

El norteamericano después de eso no se controlo. Al igual que Inglaterra, perdió completamente el control por aquel inglés.

Le mordió el cuello y susurraba palabras lindas, le quitaba y ahogaba los sonidos de la boca inglesa con aquellos fogosos y sensuales labios. Inglaterra comenzó a hacer lo mismo cuando estaban entrando a su fin. Ambos acabaron casi al mismo tiempo y para el orgullo inglés…Alfred esparció su semilla antes, y lo había hecho dentro del británico provocando que éste tuviera uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Ambos no se pusieron a dormir enseguida, aún Alfred estaba dentro del mayor y seguían mirándose mientras el británico se removía con un poco de dolor, el estadounidense entendió que tenía que separarse de éste. El último gemido fue el que ambos produjeron al momento de separarse.

Uno al otro, al mismo tiempo se abrazaron. La acción en sí les dio vergüenza, pero lo necesitaban, hace mucho que no lo hacían de aquella manera.

—Te amo…te amo tanto Inglaterra… —decía con una voz medianamente cansada mientras depositaba un sutil beso en su frente.

El inglés tomo de la espalda al norteamericano profundizando la unión, no dijo nada ocultándose en su pecho.—Y yo sólo busco sexo contigo…—decía algo ofendido, algo herido.

—Arthur… — susurro dulcemente mientras depositaba un pequeño y tierno beso en su mejilla esta vez.

—…Yo si te amo idiota…—dijo bajo, casi murmullando aquellas palabras. —Sólo que soy bueno…un inglés…, me cuesta decir lo que pienso…—agregaba sin subir su cabeza titubeando un poco.

—Tú…Arthur—decía esbozando una suave sonrisa mientras sentía que le apretaban más el pecho, Arthur se acurrucaba más a su cuerpo.

—Sí hago el amor contigo…sólo que…—por fin levanto la cabeza y miró aquel estadounidense con intensidad, con pasión. Aquel era el hombre de quien estaba enamorado. —Se me hacía más fácil explicártelo así…, por sexo…, no soy bueno con las malditas palabras…sería más fácil si…

—¿Sería más fácil si…? —sonría sutilmente mientras tomaba esta vez las caderas del menor ante el abrazo que mantenían debajo de aquellas sabanas, profundizándolo con cariño.

—Sería más fácil si no te amara como te amo…me haces perder el control Alfred…, no puedo pensar fríamente cuando pienso en ti…cuando estoy contigo. —Aquello sí, era admitir debilidad, tenía una debilidad ante aquel chico. Pero era simplemente por el hecho de amarlo.

Las palabras después de aquello comenzaron a sobrar, a Estados Unidos simplemente ya le bastaba con la que ya había dicho el mayor, sólo con eso podría estar feliz durante el resto de su vida…sólo con eso, sólo con saber que su amado inglés, su amado amante le amaba.

**_Que lo que tenían no era sólo sexo, si no que era amor._**

En la mañana siguiente despertaron sin ningún estimulo, sólo por la simple necesidad de abrir los ojos. Inglaterra se removió un poco. Sentía unos brazos cobijarlos y rodearlo delicadamente, estaba acomodado en el pecho del menor. Entreabrió los ojos con dificultad tratando de despertarse y allí estaba el norteamericano mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Alfred!

—Sí, también te amo…

—No eso idiota…

—Ya no…¿ya no me amas? —puso cara de cachorrito.

—Haff, ¿Sabes? ¡No discutiré contigo!— se levanto escapando de los brazos del americano. Eran excepciones, pocas veces que aquel anglosajón era sincero, pedirle más era sobre exigirle al pobre. —Por cierto, mira la hora… eso quería decirte.

Alfred la miró, el reloj decía las 12:30 PM. Debían de haber estado hace ya 4:30 en una reunión. Ésta era a las 8:00 AM.

Pero eso ni a él ni al mayor le importaba mucho siendo sinceros. Si por recibir una reprimenda enorme y probablemente trabajo extra por parte de sus jefes les hacía posible que una noche como la anterior se repitiera, lo harían de nuevo sin dudar, incluso con gusto.

Porque Inglaterra lo sabía desde la primera vez que hizo aquel acto con Alfred. Sí, sólo con Alfred no sería un simple acto de placer, sólo con él y con nadie más se sentiría tan lleno, tan especial, tan vivo…tan amado.

_Sólo con Alfred,… él hizo, hace y haría el amor…_

* * *

><p>Esto es para que pasaran un buen tiempo leyendo y de que el sexo no es lo más importante del mundo. Si no el porque detrás de aquel acto, el... "amor". Por que cuando hablamos de USUK no es tener sexo, es hacer el amor.

_"Para mí si el sexo no es con **amor** es solo un traspaso de líquidos pegajosos por dos seres vivos. Simple, sencillo y hasta aburrido."_

Apoyen el "Sexo **con** Amor" en el US/UK. No sean sexopatas (aunque serlo es sexy (?) quién me entiende dios…)

Sus comentarios son importantes para mí, sean buenos o malos, de preferencia buenos claro está. Me apoyan a seguir escribiendo y hacerme una mejor escritora.


End file.
